One And Only Love
by GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel
Summary: Silvery - crystal blue eyes clashed with Cloud grey eyes, for the first time he saw tears glistening in her ususally bright eyes, threatning to fall. He pulled her into his warm embrace, stroking her silver locks. "I'll be here for you" he whispered, "like every single time you stood for me. But will he keep that promise? Sirius OC. James Lily.
1. Chapter One - Hogwarts Express

Chapter One - Hogwarts Express.

Serelina (pronounced se-ra-li-na) and her older brother, John, ran across the kings cross station, pushing their trolleys in front of them. There was only 15 minutes to 11 and they were in a bit of a rush. Their cousin brother, Edek - who had already finished school - followed the two of them in a leisurely pace while Serelina and John made a mad dash to reach platform nine and three quarter on time.

Stopping infront of the barrier, Serelina stopped to catch her breath and John followed suit. The two of them were getting weird looks from passers by, all thankx to Johns owl - Rowdy - and Serelina's snow-white persian cat - Esmeralda.

"Ladies first" John said motioning for his sister to go on ahead once the two of them had caught their breath.

Rolling her eyes at John, she once again broke into a run, closeing her eyes when she was neared the barrier. But once she was across she opened her eyes and as always was captivated at the train that firstly met her sight. For 4 years she had been looking at the same train and it never failed to captivate her gaze nor to impress her.

Not bothering to waiting for John or Edek she went on ahead, pushing her trolley and going around in search of her freinds. This time she walked around instead of running like their was a basilisk hot on her trail, not wanting to miss any of the girls if she saw them.

Though before she found either of her freinds her brothers found her.

"Good thing you have such flashing silver hair sis, or it would have taken ages for us to find you" John joked, slinging his arm lightly around her shoulder and leaning against her. She shoved him off of her grinning widely. She was really excited and happy to finally get back to school. At least there she could stay carefree and not care about anything around she turned to Edek who was howering her trunk up into the train.

"Thankx E"she chided, hopping over to Edek and giving him a tight hug. Obviously he a good two feet taller than her, so she could only hug him around the wasit.

"Anytime Sere" he said hugging her back just as enthusiastically as she has hugging him.

"So don't forget to tell mum and dad and Cara goodbye from me" she told to him sadly, letting go of him as tears welled up on her silver flecked crystal blue eyes.

Her parents hadn't been able to come to drop her and John off because they were back home with the pairs eldest brother Nicolas - or Nick as he is known to everyone. He had a split personality problem and they have to be with him 24\7. Though she was bound to miss goofing around with Edek and Cara - Edek's younger sister, she was glad to get away from all the drama at home. After all there was only so much a 15 year old girl could take.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart" Edek whispered into Serelina's ear bending down to her level and sweeping her in for another hug and patting her head soothingly. "You might want to get on before your too late" he added making her giggle lightly, but neither of the two let each other go. Wanting to hang on to each other longer then needed.

Reluctanly, Serelina was the first let go after another minute or so and he did too. "Don't forget to write and..." her voice trailed off and she looked down as more tears fogged up her vision. She was thankful that none of her tears spilt

"Don't worry, I'll do anything and everything I can. Now smile... Saddness doesn't suit you" he joke lightly making her give him a watery smile and a light-hearted chuckle.

Dabbing at her eyes she turned back to face to John, only to see him taking to none other than the most populest four guys in her year - or maybe the entire school - also known as the Marauders. Serelins gave Edek am uncertain, side way look before catching on that they were so animatedly talking about was Qudditch. After all John was Qudditch captain this year, so it was obvious why they were talking to him.

But when she did look up she caught Sirius eye and gave a small smile before telling - and waveing - to Edek and going on ahead of her brother, who was still talking animatedly to the Marauders.

"Oh and Serelina!" Edek called after her and waited for her to turn around before yelling "promise to tryout for the team.

She gave him and incredulous look before face-palming herself. "I thought you two already dropped the subject. No, no and no is no" she said heatedly, stomping her feet for emphais, before she snatched Esmereldas basket, pulling her trunk and storminging off in search of her friends.

"She never changes" Edek muttered to himself, shaking his head after his sister stormed off. But his statement wasn't missed by the four boys who had wittnessed said incident.

"Yeah, which is the fun on bugging her. It's too easy" John said to Edek shaking his head as well. Then turning to the Marauders he said "see you guys around." with a wave and nod to Edek he too disappeared into the train, looking out for his friends.

Serelina made her way around the train as it slowly started moving, peering in through compartment by compartment. Not long after she saw a blob of very familliar red hair and ran towards said girl.

"Lily!" she exclaimed right before she launched herself at said girl.

"Oft" Lily said as she was taken by surprise at her freind luanching herself at her. "Merlin Lina, I thought you missed the train or something" Lily scolded as she too hugged her freind enthusiastically, even as the train started moving.

Serelina giggled along with Lily and said " was running a bit late, you know... With Nick." The last part she said looking down, almost getting lost in the memory of telling goodbye to her brother. "Oh Lina" Lily said sympathatically laying a hand on her freinds shoulder.

Obviously, being Serelina's best freind, Lily already knew what was wrong with her freind and all her problems at home - mostly with Nick.

Shaking her head and giving Lily a genuine bright smile she said "congradulation, I heard that you were a prefect," beaming brightly and giving Lily another hug. Even though it was Lily herself that had told Serelina that she was a prefect.

Lily laughed, already used to her freinds way of refering to things.

**_A/N- so what do you think of this, just remember that this is the first chapter so don't be tooo judgemental. But do let me know what you guys think. Constructive critisism is always welcome, as long as it is helpful... and don't forget to_**

**REVEIW and SHARE.**

_**Angel 3**_


	2. Chapter Two - An Offer To Help

Chapter Two - An Offer Of Help.

Serelina slowly made her way across the train trying to find the compartment that John and his freinds were in. Somehow before she found their compartment, she did come across a compartment that was blocked by a bunch of giggling girls.

Not at all that curious to know what held all those girls attention, she tried pushing her way past them, which infact turned out really unsucessfully. She hadn't gotten past one girl, by trying.

Feeling her patient wanning thin and as a last resolt, she pulled out her wand from her jean pocket and pointing it at those girls muttered "endencio" which cleared a nice path for her to get across. Endearing the death glares she was getting from them, she quickly hurried pass, only getting a glimps of the closed curtained compartment the girls were blocking.

Getting across those girls, she shook her head and skipped across the train, until she finally found her brother's compartment and barged in as was usual for her.

'Kate!" she exclaimed once she had bang the door open and bounced over to the curly light brown haired, bespectacled girl sitting in the compartment with her brother and the prewett twins. The other blonde freind of John wasn't in the compartment when Serelina barged in.

"Lina!" Kate exclaimed just as excited to see her little freind as Serelina was to see her. Even though technically they had spent most of their summer together. Serelina bounced over to the curly haired girl and hugged her tighly like she hadn't seen her for ages, which - for Serelina - flet like it.

"Only Kate?" Gidone said feing hurt and dramatically fainting by putting a hand over his heart as well.

"Yeah what are we Lina? Chopped liver?" fabion said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes.

I giggled and hopped over to the two of them. "Hey Gideon!" she said still giggling and hugging him as well before giving the same greeting to Fabian - only calling him 'Fabian' instead of 'Gideon' - and huggin the two of them as well.

There wasn't much to talk for them because they already knew pretty much everyuones summer, so all of them being big fans of Qudditch it was obvious that it would be the topic they started on, with Serelina squashed between Fabian and Gidone. It was also obvious that the three freinds already knew about John and Edek bugging her to tryout for the team, after all Fabian and Gidone had been part of trying to convince her.

Only she wouldn't bludge on her decision. Kate had taken Serelina's side on it and then they had started on her. At first Kate had just rolled her eyes and ignored them at first, but once they started getting on her nerves she had started avoiding them to get them to stop and rather miraculously they had stopped, only to turn back to bugging Serelina.

Thankfully for Serelina and Kate the boys didn't start bugging the two girls again and they were arguing about who to pick for the team - seeing as John was captain.

Talking to them the time flew for Serelina and pretty soon she said her 'see you lot at school's to four of them and left their compartment.

Walking across back to her compartment, she met with the group of giggling girls who were still crowded around the compartment with the drawn in curtain.

She groaned stopping a few feet from them. 'great, just great' she thought sarcastically, rolling her crystal blue eyes, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with a blond haired boy looking some-what sickly pale.

"Remus!" she exclaimed in greeting, hugging said boy.

He chuckled and hugged her back saying "as enthusiastic as ever." she let go smile brightly at him before noticing Lily was also there behind him. "and a pleasure to meet you as well" he said to me with a genuine smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked her, raising her eyebrows with curiosity.

"Went to meet Kate and the boys" she replied to Lily with a shrug of her shoulder. After all Lily did know who Kate and the boys meant, she also knew Serelina's distaste of the other girl who is freinds with John.

"But you were standing here when we came around" Remus said logically as ever.

"Yeah, I already pushed past these girls and I'm in no hurry to repeat that again" she said pointing at the group of giggling girls to Remus and to Lily.

The two of them chased them away and afraid of Lily and a bit of Remus - they were prefects after all - some of the scruried away. But a few braver seventh years to fourth years stayed back and Alicia Roony was one amoung them.

The girl was a fifth year Griffindor and for some reason hated Serelina's guts, though that might have been due to the fact that Serelina had disturbed - and put an end to - her and Sirius's snogging sestion last year, in the middle of the night on the library. Ofcourse it hadn't been intentional, but seeing as how after she had walked in on them Sirius had gone off with Serelina it was kind of understandable, even if it wasn't entirely her fault.

"Go on, do something more constructive than block the way" Lily tried to shoo them away, with no such luck. But the last straw for Serelina was when Harol - a freind of Alicia's - pointed her wand at Lily sneering "make me."

Before either Lily or Remus could do anything Serelina had wiped out her wand from the hair and disarmed Harol, all in one swift motion. Pulling her wand our of the knot in her hair had loosened the knot and Serelina's silver locks cascaded down her back hugging her waist as elegantly as ever.

Her eyes narrowed swiftly on Harol and the bigger girl effectively flinched under Serelinas deadly expression. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one. Anyone who knew Serelina - and quiet a few of them were on her DADA class - knew exactly how effective her spells were and just how her bat-bogey hex worked wonders.

"Lina" Lily said sternly in an annoyed way, but her freind just rolled her eyes and tucked her wand inside her pant pocket. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said merrily noticing out of the coner of her eye another girl reach for her wand.

"Get a move on you lot. NOW!" Lily said sounding tired and not in the mood to deal with this just yet.

"Yes and no more wands please" Remus said sternly when he too noticed another girl pull out her wand. One look from Serelina had the rest of them leaving as well. Some of them went away at there own leisurely pace while other hurried away.

Rolling her eyes at the girls Serelina turned to her freinds. "That went better than I thought" she said exagerratedly.

Remus just nodded his head tiredly, while Lily glared at her. "Lina how could you do that? You just disarmed that girl for nothing" she yelled at Serelina. Well... Yelled wouldn't be the exact word, more like huffed really loudly.

Serelina pouted, crossing her arm over her chest. "I wasn't about to stand there and let her hex you, while I could do something about it, sorry" she huffed out pouting.

Lily sighed giving Remus a what-can-I-do look. "Sorry Lina, but you really didn't have to go that far" she said to her freind in a kind voice, then smiling a bit wider said "anyway come on, lets get back to the compartment, we have alot to catch up on".

Smiling herself, Serelina said "you go on ahead, a small hi to say. I'll be right their" ushering her freind to go on and with a wave to the both of them Lily went on to get in touch with the rest of the girls - meaning Dorace and Mary.

Once Lily went on her way, Serelina turned to look at Remus with her usual bright smile, that never seemed to be missing on her lips. He raised his eyebrow at her in question.

She shruged and said "lead the way."

His eyebrow shot up more than it already was that it was almost touching his hairline. "What?! I didn't see James on the holidays, I just wanted to say hi" she said sounding offended.

Remus laughed and said "actualy, our compartment is right here he said opening the door of the very compartment we were standing in front of. The very same compartment with the closed curtain and the one those girls were crowding around.

When Remus opened the door all three boys inside looked up to see Remus opening the door for Serelina. She looked just ready to burst out laughing and to the three boys it seemed at something Remus told because he too looked downright amused at whatever it was.

"Well... I should've know" Serelina said still amused and shaking her head. "What else could hold the attention of Alicia Roony, beside the four of you" now she couldn't hold it in any more and she burst out laughing doubling over.

"Lina!" James exclaimed springing to his feet when she burst out laughing. To tell the truth, that was when he really noticed that she was the girl that Remus had accompanied into there compartment.

At the sound of his voice she stopped laughing and straightened up. "James!" she too said enthusiastically and sprang right into his open arms.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and he around her waist.

"Long time no see, where the hell were you?" he questioned jokingly, letting go of her. Serelina rolled her eyes and greeted the other two in the compartment. "Pettigrew, Black" she said with a nod to each of them.

"A pleasure as always" Sirius said tipping an imaginary hat. And peter squealed an "Hi".

Serelina rolled her eyes at Sirius but didn't bother to reply to him.

"You never answered my question" James whined as he pulled her down to sit inbetween him and Sirius.

She frowned. "Like you already don't know" she said looking at him, still frowning in thought. He shook his head looking as lost as she was. "You really don't know?" Serelina asked sounding bewildered.

He looked truely and really lost. She sighed and mumbled "Nick.

That one word said everything James needed to know. He already knew about her brothers split personality and he also knew of all the trouble that caused Serelina. "Oh" he muttered looking down, before he looked up again. "But why didn't you stop by like you usually do?" he asked her sounding annoyed like it was her fault that she had been unable to go.

"Wasn't at home" she muttered looking out the window and not meeting his eyes.

James being, well... James, he pushed the subject, wanting to know everything and leaving nothing un-said, wouldn't leave it until she compromised. That she knew more than enough. "Why?" he asked.

She sighed giving him a weary look before getting comfortable on her seat, she knew she was in for a long talk. She looked around to see Remus reading a book and Peter eating chocolate frogs. Sirius was the only one who was out-right listening. "Because I was at Edek's place for the last two months" she told him giving him a dead expression telling him to drop the subject, and thakfully for once he did.

"You went without telling?" he asked her making his eyes wide for dramatic effort.

She giggled "it was rather sudden. Though I did spend the first few weeks at home then at... Lily's place" the last part she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, but her giggling said that she wasn't being serious. And just as she had anticipated. At the mention of Lily's name James ran his hand through his already messy hair, messing it up even more - if that was possible.

"So she talked about me?" he asked souding so hopeful that she didn't want to crush it.

"More like complained about every single letter you sent to her, it was really frustrating if you ask me" she said rolling her eyes, in a way that even had Sirius swooning. Okay admittedly only he was. James was too busy swooning over Lily to really notice and Remus was too buried in his book. Peter was too busy eating but while he was paying attention to them, but didn't really think of it that way.

The thing was, while Serelina was a practical sister to James the rest of the Marauders were only acquaitences for her. When James and Serelina got together none of the others intervined because they had already learned - from the past 4 years - that they would only get ignored by the two if they do intervine. Plus there topics were too confusing for the other Marauders to understand, so they kept out of the two's conversation.

"Atleast she was talking about me" James said to her, optimstic as ever.

'Your useless" Serelina rolled her eye yet again, giving James a playful shove. "While it was nice catching up to you I have more improtant people to catch up to" she announced springing up to her feet as cheery as ever. "See you lot around" she said to the four of them with a light wave and a bright smile before skipping out of the compartment.

**_A/N-_**

**_Hey guys! Today not lovely readers cas i didn't get a single review :,( . Still i know it'd take a chap or two more before i get some but come on guys some inspiration would really help... though I'm not going to hold out updateing for till you'll review - i don't think I'm that cruel - but some feed back would be greatly appreciated, so would comstructive critisism..._**

**_Let me know what you think of the plot linr and the characters. A bit too ooc? Ideas are always welcome and don't hesitaite to point out mistakes... along the way don't forget to _**

**_REVIEW and SHARE_**

**_Angel 3_**


End file.
